Somewhere I Belong
by Undead.Letters
Summary: Un OS concernant la relation Yuuki-Zéro, amitié ou amour?


Titre : Somewhere I Belong  
Auteur : Undead.Letters  
Rating : K

Un petit OS sur la relation entre Zéro et Yuki, peu après son arrivée à la Cross Academy. En espérant qu'il vous plaise puisque que j'ai eu, pour ma part, beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Ce qu'on pourrait appeler la première partie se passe alors que Zéro a 11 ans et Yuuki, 10. Ensuite ils sont âgés respectivement de 15 et 14 ans. Le titre fait référence, comme certains l'auront compris, à une chanson de Linkin Park.

**P.S** Risque de spoilers dans la partie 'Quatre ans plus tard…' alors ceux qui n'ont pas vu le dernier épisode (#13) de VK ne devraient peut-être pas lire.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Yuuki, il est temps d'aller dormir.

La fillette, âgée d'une dizaine d'années, se retourna vers son père adoptif, une moue ennuyée aux lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas aller au lit tout de suite. _Il _lui avait promis qu'il passerait, à la tombée du jour. Simplement pour lui parler un peu, la prendre dans ses bras et lui demander des nouvelles sur ses progrès académiques. Elle avait attendu avec impatience. La nuit était tombée, le ciel s'était couvert de nuages pourpres et depuis peu, de grosses gouttes de pluie s'abattait contre la fenêtre. Mais elle était restée là, à l'attendre, ne prenant que le temps d'enfiler son pyjama et de retourner à son poste d'observation. Elle soupira. Même Zéro s'était montré bougon, ce soir.

-Kaname-sama m'a dit qu'il viendrait.

Elle leva des yeux suppliants sur le directeur de la Cross Academy, dans l'espoir qu'il lui accorde quelques minutes de plus.

-Zéro est déjà monté…

Malgré lui, le père adoptif des deux enfants se trouva face à un dilemme : il savait comment Kaname Kuran comptait dans la vie de sa jeune protégée mais il devait se montrer juste. En guise de compromis, il ajouta;

-Si jamais Kaname arrive, je viendrais te chercher. D'accord ?

Il caressa doucement les cheveux de la gamine, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Avec un gros soupir, Yuuki acquiesça. Dehors, le vent se levait. La pluie tombait plus drue à présent et elle avait peine à voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Jetant un dernier regard vers la fenêtre, Yuuki monta les escaliers, le cœur en peine. Jamais Kaname-sama ne lui avait fait faux bond depuis toutes ses années…Si il disait qu'il allait venir, c'était parce qu'il le ferait vraiment. Alors pourquoi la situation était-elle différente ce soir? _Il doit avoir des choses importantes à régler_, pensa-t-elle. C'était une façon comme une autre de se rassurer, de se dire qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée.

Elle passa alors devant la chambre de Zéro, son 'frère adoptif'. Yuuki le considérait beaucoup plus comme un ami, le meilleur (et le seul) qu'elle avait. Il y avait quelques mois à présent qu'il s'était joint à la 'famille' et même si il ouvrait rarement son cœur, la gamine s'était rapidement attachée. Peut-être était-ce le fait que la nuit de son arrivée, elle l'avait lavé et rassuré comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours…Elle toqua discrètement. Aucune réponse. Comme ce n'était pas une porte fermée qui allait la décourager, elle décida d'entrer quand même.

-Zéro…Tu dors?

Elle entendit le souffle léger de son ami. Elle se dirigea vers le grand lit, situé au fond de la pièce, à pas de loup. Yuuki se pencha au-dessus de lui, admira son visage fin, dépourvu du masque froid qui l'occupait normalement, ses cheveux argentés, certaines mèches tombant sur ses paupières. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point son 'frère' était beau. Elle tendait la main pour toucher sa joue, qui devait être froide comme le marbre, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Yuuki se trouva devant deux prunelles mauves inquisitrices, rougit bêtement et se décolla comme si elle s'était brûlée.

-Pardon…Je ne savais pas si tu dormais ou si…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Yuuki?

Elle tiqua devant la froideur qu'affichait le jeune homme. Il était seulement âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle et pourtant, elle avait parfois l'impression de s'adresser à un adulte. Yuuki baissa timidement les yeux.

-Je…Simplement discuter. Je ne croyais pas que tu dormais dé-

-Je ne dormais pas.

Remarquant sûrement le malaise de son amie, Zéro l'invita à se coucher près de lui. C'était leur rituel. Chaque soir ou presque, Yuuki venait le rejoindre et ils passaient la nuit à discuter ou à contempler le plafond en silence. La gamine s'exécuta et colla son petit corps contre celui, plus grand et plus fort, du garçon. Yuuki cacha sa tête dans le cou de Zéro et ne dit plus rien, heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas repoussée.

-Il n'est pas venu? chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa compagne.

Zéro ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Kaname Kuran, un _vampire_, mais puisqu'il comptait énormément pour Yuuki, il le tolérait. La petite fille secoua sa tête et bientôt, il sentit des larmes lui chatouiller la clavicule. Le garçon se figea. Il n'était pas doué avec les sentiments et ne savait pas comment consoler les fillettes qui pleuraient. Machinalement, il entreprit de lui caresser le dos, dessinant des cercles de sa large paume. Il attendit, patient, que les larmes de son amie cessent. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-elle. C'est juste qu'il avait promis et jamais il ne…

Un coup de tonnerre secoua la maison et la pièce fut éclairée d'une lumière blanche, le temps d'une seconde. L'orage commençait. Malgré elle, Yuuki se mit à trembler. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était les orages. Zéro sentait son corps trembler contre le sien. Il essaya de se faire plus rassurant, de montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

-C'est juste un orage Yuuki…

-Je sais.

-Ton corps tremble…

-Je sais.

Il sourit presque devant l'irritation de la gamine.

-Depuis quand en as-tu peur?

Elle ne répondit pas. Zéro, croyant qu'elle s'était endormie, releva doucement la tête. La fillette le fixait de ses grands yeux marron, parcourus de reflets rougeoyants. Un éclair fendait le ciel de temps à autre, illuminant son visage. Sa soudaine proximité troubla le jeune garçon et celui-ci préféra se remettre dans sa position initiale. Dix minutes passèrent. Puis, au bout de ce qui semblait être une heure, Yuuki parla enfin.

-Zéro ?

-Hmm?

-Est-ce qu'ils te manquent ? … Tes parents ?

La question le prit au dépourvu. Il releva brusquement la tête, mais celle de Yuuki était toujours nichée dans son cou. Soupirant, il se demandait ce qu'il devait répondre. La vérité –que seule l'image de leurs cadavres le hantait ?

-Je…C'est compliqué, Yuuki.

-Comment ça ?

Il sentit son souffle chaud contre sa gorge et des millions de frissons le parcoururent.

-Je m'ennuie d'eux mais la seule image qui me vient en tête lorsque je pense à mes parents, c'est celle du dernier soir…Livides, baignant dans leurs propres sangs, des traces de crocs dans la gorge.

Yuuki se serra contre lui. Sa description, assez fidèle, de la nuit où ses parents avaient été tués n'était pas très appropriée pour la jeune fille. Il soupira.

-C'est terrible, Zéro…

-Te rappelles-tu des tiens? demanda-t-il, préférant changer de sujet.

-Non. C'est Kaname-sama ma famille maintenant. Avec toi et le directeur, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère…

Elle sentit Zéro se crisper et soupira intérieurement. Il était tellement difficile de s'approcher de lui, puisqu'il était toujours sur ses gardes. Même à cet instant où leurs deux corps ne semblaient former qu'un tellement ils étaient proches, elle ne pouvait accéder à son cœur.

-Je sais. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Quatre ans plus tard…_

Zéro ouvrit subitement les yeux. Comme chaque matin, il s'étira longuement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Par la fenêtre, il vit que seulement de timides rayons de soleil réussissaient à percer le ciel gris acier. Un temps parfait pour la Night Class…Et pour lui. Il soupira et, par habitude, se passa une main dans le visage. La faim le tenaillait mais il savait qu'aucun des aliments proposés au réfectoire ne pourraient le contenter. Il devrait attendre et tenter de se contrôler jusqu'à ce que Yuuki s'offre de nouveau à lui. Ou qu'il soit obligé de lui demander, comme le ferait un junkie en manque, de lui laisser boire son sang. Il serra les poings. Kaname lui avait donné de son sang, juste après la mort de sa 'créatrice', mais il ressentait toujours une terrible soif que même les Blood Tablets ne pouvaient étancher.

-Zéro? On va encore être en retard, brailla une voix féminine, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Un infime sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Il entendit Yuuki soupirer et savait exactement qu'elle avait les poings sur les hanches, qu'elle tapait du pied et que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour l'imaginer. D'ailleurs elle ne tarderait pas à lui servir le sermon 'nous-devons-agir-en-préfets-responsables-etc-etc'. Zéro ouvrit la porte juste avant qu'elle ne commence à parler.

-C'est bon Yuuki, on peut y aller, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Il la suivit dans les couloirs, passa devant plusieurs personnes qu'elle salua mais pour qui Zéro n'eut aucun regard, et l'écouta babiller sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il aimait beaucoup la compagnie de la jeune femme, même s'il ne savait comment lui montrer. Il aimait la manière dont elle se passait la main dans les cheveux lorsqu'elle était agitée ou celle dont elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle hésitait. Il aimait son rire, clair et franc. _Qui aurait put croire qu'un monstre comme moi aurait de telles pensées à son sujet_, songea-t-il avec amertume.

-Ohé Zéro, tu m'écoutes?

Le vampire sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de classe, où attendait une vingtaine d'autres élèves.

-Absolument pas. Tu sais quoi? J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours. On se voit plus tard.

Zéro tourna les talons et partit brusquement. Il entendit les appels de la jeune femme derrière – ZÉRO? ZÉRO, ESPÈCE DE…, mais choisit de ne pas lui répondre. Sa faim s'était accrue avec les minutes et il se savait dangereux pour les humains, du moins pour le moment.

_Fin de la journée de cours de la Day Class_

_Début de celle de la Night Class_

-Du calme, les filles, du calme!

Yuuki se tenait devant la foule déchaînée de jeunes filles. Les fabuleux élèves de la Night Class ne tarderaient pas à arriver et elle voulait à tout prix faire déguerpir ses sangsues. Les nuits de patrouille étaient déjà assez éprouvantes sans qu'on ait besoin d'ajouter une bande de poules gloussantes et caquetantes, prêtes à tout faire pour attirer l'attention des plus beaux garçons de l'école.

-ILS ARRIVENT! KYAAAA.

Les portes du Moon Dormitory venaient de s'ouvrir et un soupir collectif parcouru les jeunes femmes lorsqu'elles aperçurent le visage souriant d'Aidou-senpai. Vint ensuite les habituelles questions (Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?), les réponses (Quel est ton type sanguin ma mignonne?) et finalement, à grand renfort de cris, Yuuki devait intervenir. Telle était la tombée du jour à la Cross Academy. Surtout que Zéro n'était pas là pour l'aider, encore une fois. Où diable s'était-il enfui cette fois-ci?

-Bonsoir Yuuki.

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement et piqua un fard. Devant elle se tenait Kaname Kuran, celui qui occupait son cœur depuis tant d'années. Le jeune homme, dont les yeux noirs vrillaient les siens avec insistance, esquissa un sourire.

-Bonsoir…Kaname-senpai!

Elle avait depuis longtemps arrêté de l'appeler 'sama' et l'avait remplacé par 'senpai'. Cela faisait plus formel et trahissait moins ses sentiments, bien qu'elle ne douta pas que le jeune homme sache déjà ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

-Kiriyu n'est pas avec toi? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, mal à l'aise malgré elle. Lorsqu'elle était encore enfant, il lui semblait beaucoup plus facile de parler avec son sauveur, d'être elle-même. Mais aujourd'hui, elle voyait bien qu'elle n'était qu'une 'humaine' parmi tant d'autres, une jeune fille sans intérêt particulier.

-Adorables rougeurs, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

De l'autre côté de la route, perché dans un arbre, Zéro fusilla Kuran du regard. Celui-ci sembla le voir car il lui rendit son regard. Il vit Yuuki rougir et fondre devant le vampire. Il serra les poings, en proie à une violente émotion : la jalousie. Car après tout, n'était-il pas **que** l'ami de Yuuki? Son meilleur ami, certes, mais que ça.

Tandis que l'autre, Kaname Kuran…

Oui, Zéro aurait tué pour que ce soit lui que Yuuki regarde ainsi. Pour ne plus être qu'un ami.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Fin plutôt triste non? Pour ceux qui se le demandant : Non, je ne suis pas une fan du couple KanamexYuuki. En fait, j'aime beaucoup plus ZéroxYuuki. Donc peut-être que ma prochaine fic portera vraiment sur ce couple, on verra… Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce premier OS sur Vampire Knight? _Review ?_

Undead . Letters


End file.
